Are you a couple?
by Pikachaaaa
Summary: When beginning a new journey in Kalos, Dawn and Paul keep on meeting each other at Saluante City, pursued by the question, "Are you a couple?" in many different ways. Yes or no? The answer comes to that. This is dedicated to CookiesNCreamNess. Ikarishipping, one shot.


**WHAT THE HECK COOKIESNCREAMNESS! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT AS YOUR BIRTHDAY?! Anyways, here's a special one shot for one of my greatest friends! :3 you're the best Jess! XD**

* * *

"Hi Paul!" Dawn perked happily. She popped out from behind the bush, next to the bench that Paul was sitting on. They were both traveling through Kalos and both happened to be in Saluante City. Paul easily beat Viola with his new Fletchling, while Dawn hit the boutique, dismayed that they only sold hats. She also won the contest with her new Vivilion nicknamed Vivi. She also was with her Piplup.

"What troublesome?" Paul rolled his eyes and looked at Dawn. They first bumped into each other in front of the Pokemon Center. It was embarrassing, because a roller skater flashed by and asked if they were a couple.

They met again at the contest hall, where Paul watched Dawn win the contest with her Vivilion. She then watched him crush Viola. They were then a tiny bit accustomed to each other, enough for Paul to not ignore Dawn and walk away. They would have a talk.

"Nothing much! Just wanted to say hi!" Dawn smiled as she sat down next to Paul. Paul grunted but didn't move away. "So anyways, why don't we head to Lumiose City together?" Dawn suggested shyly, shrugging and blushing.

"I guess we could. But I'm not challenging a gym though, I don't have enough Pokemon," Paul slightly frowned. Dawn was beginning to think they were starting to warm up with each other.

"How many do you have? I have a Fenniken that I just found around the boutique. I call her Fennekie! I also have Vivi, my Vivilion. And of course my Piplup," Dawn answered her own question.

"I have a Froakie and Fletchling. I want to see why Ash always starts with new Pokemon," Paul answered, pulling two pokeballs out of his pocket.

"Ha, me too," Dawn laughed slightly. "So should we go now?" Dawn asked a bit slowly. Paul nodded and stood up. Dawn stood up too, but fell back down.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered under his breath and held out his hand for Dawn. Dawn, on the other hand, was blushing a deep shade of scarlet as they touched. It felt like the whole world stopped until they let go. Paul was beginning to blush.

Dawn broke the silence with an angry huff, "I am not troublesome!"

Paul smirked, "Then why did you just fall down?" Dawn opened her mouth to retort, but began blushing as she couldn't think of one. She appeared flustered.

"Let's go! And stop that smirk mister!" Dawn grumbled, dragging Paul along through Saluante City. They passed through the gates and found a beautiful garden.

Paul scanned the area, only to find flowers and no tall grass. He frowned, "This looks like 'La la land' instead of Route 4. There are only flowers here, no tall grass. Where are we even going to find, what?!" Paul began to float off into the air. His expression was completely priceless to Dawn.

Dawn burst out laughing when she saw the little Ralts hiding in the flowers. "Ha! That little Ralts is doing everything! Oh look! A pink Flabebe!" Dawn happily squealed as she ran off to catch the Flabebe, forgetting about Paul and leaving him to his own problem, the Ralts.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dawn was happily skipping back, victoriously clutching a pokeball. Paul was also holding a pokeball. Dawn beamed at him and showed him her Flabebe. Paul then let out his Ralts and mused, "You know Dawn, this Ralts is male. Correction, this troublesome Ralts evolve using a Dawn stone. Funny, Dawn and troublesome, that sounds familiar. In fact, I would've named this Ralts Dawn if it weren't female."

"Hey! You never nickname your pokemon! Besides, why would you think of - AH!" Dawn yelled as she tripped on a stone lying innocently on the road. She fell on top of Paul and their lips touched. Paul was on the road, with Dawn lying on top of him.

Meanwhile, a gardener passed by. "Is your girlfriend alright?" he asked, waving his hand and pointing at Dawn. Paul didn't answer and they both got up, blushed, and ran to the gate. After passing through the gate, they left each other to roam the streets of Lumiose City, both needing some space.

* * *

Dawn got kicked out of the Boutique Couture for not being stylish enough. Meanwhile, Paul just got crushed at the Battle Institute.

Dawn went to Coiffure Clips and got her hair slightly curled and a new outfit while Paul got yelled at for making the beds one second over time at Hotel Richissime.

Dawn then walked over to the Lumiose Press and met Alexa, while Paul managed to beat a bunch of street punks on the road. They somehow both ended up at the Magenta Plaza Pokemon Center. They both sat down with their legs dangling off of the canal during sunset.

"I still can't believe how many people called us a couple today," Dawn flushed, thinking about what happened.

"Yeah, we crashed into each other this morning and the roller skater called us a couple," Paul recapped.

"And then Viola passed us saying how cute of a couple we were," Dawn chimed.

"And Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo both stated that we were a remarkable couple," Paul sighed.

"Oh, don't forget the boutique girl that saw us after we crashed," Dawn remembered.

"That gardener on Route 4," Paul mused.

"And that little kid five minutes ago," Dawn finally finished with a small laugh. She then dipped her boot into the canal and sprayed some water onto Paul who sighed and called her troublesome again.

"What a day," Dawn sighed and laid down on the pavement, watching the sky.

"I agree," Paul said as he copied Dawn and looked at the sunset. "And that little trip over there, what was that?" Paul asked reluctantly. He winced when he recalled Dawn crashing into him and landing on the pavement, also giving him his first kiss.

"It was just an, um, accident," Dawn stammered, suddenly unsure about what had happened that afternoon.

The sun had disappeared, leaving the two girl and boy underneath the midnight blue, purple, and black sky, entranced by the moon and stars. "Was it a, kiss?" Paul asked, straightening up.

"It didn't feel like it," Dawn slightly frowned. She was also sitting up again. The lights of Prism Tower turned on. Lumiose City looked beautiful at night.

"Lumiose is beautiful," Dawn breathed while looking around.

"Like you," Paul pursed his lips, not knowing what slipped out of his mouth.

"You think I'm pretty?" Dawn asked, looking around. Paul nodded. "Thanks," she blushed.

"And about before, why don't we try a real kiss?" Paul asked, suddenly gaining confidence. They both leaned in and shared a sweet, soft, kiss. No roughness or passion, just softness. It felt like heaven for the both of them. They broke off to see the little boy from before, waving at them.

"So you are a couple?" he asked, suddenly very eager.

"Yes!" they both answered and kissed again.

* * *

**Wow! My first one shot ever! Happy birthday CookiesNCreamNess! :) I really hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
